Lip Service
by flecksofpoppy
Summary: William isn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation, but he's here. A bit of lighthearted reaper fluff. Grelliam.


Guilty pleasure reaper fluff.

* * *

**Lip Service**

William isn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation, but he's here.

Grell Sutcliff is standing in between Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries who are pressed on either side of him. Alan is licking at Grell's neck from the front, and Eric is in the back with one hand around the slight curve of Grell's waist and the other in his hair.

Will takes a very long sip of his drink.

It all started with the after party - bloody after parties, there's a reason Will doesn't usually go - and some suggestion of returning to Grell's flat for a nightcap. Will, seeing no harm and feeling that it might do some good for morale to make an appearance at one or two company functions, had agreed.

Drinks were drained, conversation was exchanged, and then suddenly, a ritual that appears to be somewhat customary had begun, is _beginning _in front of Will who is standing awkwardly with a drink still clutched in his hand, not sure of what he should be doing. Leaving seems like a good idea.

But he finds himself unable to look away as Eric drags Grell's coat off his arms and drapes it over a chair, and Alan leans around Grell to kiss Eric on the mouth.

Will, and basically every employee at the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association, knows that Alan and Eric are not simply friends. That fact is as plain as day.

And he can't really say he's surprised to know that Grell is involved in something like this, though what does surprise him is that Alan and Eric are willing to share.

Oh well, never mind. It isn't his concern. He came for a polite nightcap; nothing else.

Will also feels that he has filled his "polite" quota for the day (which is quite limited to begin with), and since his three co-workers are somewhat inebriated, he finds no fault in simply leaving.

He's one step away from the door, when Eric intercepts him with a rather lighthearted, "Senior! Where are you going?"

"Home," Will says simply, and puts his hand on the doorknob.

Eric is standing only inches from him now, and Will turns in consternation.

"I have no interest in..." he points firmly, "_those _activities." Grell just looks at him with a positively lecherous smirk. "I pass no judgment on you, but..."

"What a shame," Eric says, interrupting Will. He gets very close and studies Will's expression.

"_Honestly_, Slingby, do control yourself."

Eric, to his credit, does take a step back, though he has a rather eager look in his eye.

"William," comes Grell's voice, "do have an open mind, darling. You might just enjoy yourself."

Alan and Eric both look at Grell, then at Will, and then back to Grell. No one talks to William T. Spears in such a manner, although Grell is a bit of an exception.

Will frowns.

"What is so alluring about all of this?" he asks, waving his hand around.

Eric responds, his voice low and predatory, "Let me show you. It's quite enjoyable, I assure you."

And then Eric is kissing Will, a pair of strong hands on each of his shoulders, and Will is too stunned to do anything for a few moments. The insubordination, the absolute and utter disgraceful conduct, the boldness...

The _warmth_ and _taste _of Eric's mouth, the eagerness there, the memory of what another being's body feels like against his own.

But unexpectedly, Eric pulls away abruptly; Will takes two steps back, getting ready to turn sharply and rebuking himself, but then when he sees the surprised expression on Eric's face, he follows his gaze. He's looking at Grell, who is staring intently at them; but he's not doing anything except staring, not pleasuring himself, not even paying attention to Alan.

Alan shoots a look at Eric, and they exchange what appears to be some significant information.

Eric steps away from Will, smiling easily and shrugging. "Sharing isn't for everyone, after all."

Alan gives Grell a conclusive, chaste kiss on the cheek and then walks over to stand next to Eric. "Absolutely," he agrees with a serious look on his face. "Best to prevent a mistake before it occurs."

Will just looks confused and stares at them. Grell looks back and forth between Alan and Eric, and then his face colors a bit.

It takes exactly five seconds for Will to figure out the meaning of the words, and then he blanches.

"We're not-" he says, looking over at Grell with something that appears to be a mix of repulsion and shock. "We certainly aren't-"

"You mean to say that you've never..." Alan trails off, and there are genuine looks of disbelief on their faces.

"William _darling_, prudish dear that he is, just hasn't given into my charms yet," Grell croons. Eric just raises an eyebrow, as if he wants to say something, probably about the way Grell was staring at them just now, but doesn't.

"Sutcliff, that is simply not-"

"We'd better be going," Eric says, draping a lazy arm over Alan who just stands with the same calm look on his face. "I think this might have to wait."

Alan tips his head slightly as Eric kisses his temple, and he nods in agreement.

"Senior, no hard feelings," Eric says, giving him a little friendly salute. Will glowers, and Eric shies back a bit. "Really," he adds.

"This didn't happen," Will retorts stonily.

"_What _didn't happen?" Eric replies, winking a bit. And then he motions toward the glass Will has left sitting on a table nearby. "You should finish that," he says, "it's quite fine. In the living world it's rather expensive, and I must say, for good reason. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

And with that, they leave, and it's just Grell and Will.

"Sutcliff," Will says, crossing his arms and frowning, "what was all that about?"

Grell just gives him a coy smile. "Well, it isn't as if I've ever hidden my passion for you, darling."

"No," Will says, looking at the floor. "_What_ was..._that_...when you were looking at Slingby and I...ahem... when we were..."

"Kissing?" Grell supplies helpfully.

Will makes a disgruntled sound, but nods.

Grell is not a very serious person; he's raving mad, dramatic, insatiable, outwardly sexual and blood thirsty.

But there are moments when he is serious; now is one such moment.

"I was..." Grell's face is actually red, and Will meets his eyes with fresh curiosity.

"Yes?" he says.

"Jealous, I suppose," Grell says, examining his red lacquered nails intently. "It's just a simple, silly thing, William. I've never gotten to kiss you, not in all the _eight_ decades we've known each other. But Eric _Slingby _has, which, I'm sorry darling," Grell huffs a little now, "is simply and unbelievably unfair."

"If I consent to let you kiss me," Will grits out, "will you stop pestering me with this nonsense?"

Grell is already in front of him.

"Be careful, Will," he whispers, "I'm rather talented with my mouth."

Will rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes, Sutcliff."

"How many do I get?"

"You must be mad. One, of course."

"I demand three, and I will never ask again," Grell says, his eyebrows raised innocently.

Will looks at him, evaluating. To Grell's credit, he's never gone back on anything he's said he'd actually do.

"Very well," Will says, "but that's it. And you must use all three right this instant."

Grell gives him a rather lecherous smile. "That suits me perfectly, William, dear."

Will closes his eyes, cringing; but then nothing happens, until he feels the first kiss on his neck.

It's gentle, and unexpected; Grell's lips are very soft, and there's the remnant of a subtle lick against Will's skin.

Will is dismayed to find that it feels rather nice.

The second is on his hip, through his trousers; and he doesn't protest when Grell wraps light fingers around his hipbone.

He assumes the last will be on the mouth, and he steels himself. But nothing ever comes. Grell lets go of him, and steps away.

"You... That was only two," he cautions.

Grell shrugs, "Well darling, too much of a good thing always does ruin it."

Will blinks at him. He should just nod, be relieved and step away. It's over; Grell will stop pestering him, at least about kissing...

"You can't use it at a later time," Will warns him with a stern look on his face.

"I'm quite aware, William," Grell says with a dismissive shrug. "My former statement still stands, as delectable as you may be."

"Has it really been eight decades?" Will asks suddenly, and Grell looks at him with a surprised expression.

"Well, yes, Will, it has," he says.

"Why haven't you kissed me before now?" Will asks, genuinely curious.

"Although I consider myself to be _quite_ persuasive," Grell says, giving Will a coy smile, "I am also not one to seize my desires by force. Rather unladylike _and _ungentlemanly, if I do say so."

Will knows he's wearing an openly dumbfounded expression, but nevertheless, Grell just calmly retrieves his coat from where Eric had slung it over the back of the settee and hangs it on a hook.

"William, you're absolutely intoxicating, but I know you've never wanted to kiss me."

"You've never asked me," Will says, adjusting his glasses.

Grell hesitates, a confused expression on his face.

"In fact," Will says, looking at Grell with a level gaze, "you don't have to ask, since I am bound by our agreement, and you technically have one more to use."

"Very well," Grell says.

He comes to stand in front of Will again, leans in, and then hesitates.

Will is the one to closes the distance, and their lips touch; nothing happens, and they stare at each other for a moment in shocked silence.

Grell hesitantly moves his lips, and Will responds, and then they part awkwardly.

"That was..."

"Terrible," Will says, shaking his head, "just bloody terrible, Sutcliff."

Without saying anything else, he grabs Grell, one hand on his shoulder and the other around his waist, and presses their bodies and lips together.

Grell moans and this time, their tongues slide together, and Will can't breathe.

He pushes Grell back onto the settee behind them; expensive liquor spills everywhere as the table is jostled, and they pay it no mind.

Grell's legs wrap around Will and their hips grind together; their lips never leave each other, and Will is running his fingers through Grell's hair.

"Slingby is subpar in his technique," Will says when they finally draw away for air.

Grell laughs softly under his breath.

"And what about myself, dearest?" he asks, but the question is genuine, and there's even a bit of nervousness on his face.

"I rather enjoyed that," Will admits, his face coloring. He nudges his hips against Grell's to back up his statement, and Grell's eyes widen fractionally.

"Will," he says in a low, sultry voice. He shifts his hips up to meet Will's.

Will moans under his breath, as if he's not quite ready to let it out, and Grell kisses him again.

"I'd no idea," Grell says after they part again. "None at all."

"But you've pestered me for years, Sutcliff," Will replies. His breath hitches when he feels Grell's hand land on his ass and hold him in place, and he can just feel the tension there, the yearning to touch.

"Well of course, darling, you're delicious, everything I could want in a man..."

"It felt unpleasant, watching you kiss Alan," Will says abruptly.

Grell strokes Will's hair with his free hand. "You've seen me kiss many people," he replies, a bemused expression on his face.

"And after a decade or two, it was unpleasant," Will says, not looking at Grell, almost resentful at himself. "Pathetic, I am aware."

Grell doesn't answer, and just pulls Will down for another kiss. This time, it's sloppier, wet and desperate.

Will stiffens when he feels Grell's fingers stray just under the waistband of his trousers, but he says, "May I?"

Will debates for a moment, thinking, and finally nods. "Very well," he says softly.

Grell is already reaching between them to unzip Will's trousers. He slides his fingers in to brush over Will's hard cock and then around to smooth over the curve of his ass.

"Oh yes," Grell whispers, as if in his own world now. "Perfect."

Will doesn't answer; he just takes a staggered breath as Grell touches him and then presses his forehead to Grell's shoulder.

It's unexpectedly intense; but then again, after 80 years of confusing feelings, repulsion, attraction, fury, and everything in between, Will realizes it's not unexpected at all.

Without waiting to be asked, he pulls away; Grell looks startled for a moment, but then eager as Will pulls his clothes off - drops the jacket and waistcoat to the floor, unbuttons his shirt and throws it onto a nearby chair, and pushes his trousers off. He's completely naked, and being the assertive individual that he is, gets to work on getting Grell into a similar state.

Then they simply sit next to each other, stealing looks at the other's body, as if they still aren't allowed; as awkward as two first year students.

Grell's gaze suddenly lands on the spilled liquor. "A shame," he says, and an idea lights his face. He drags his fingers through the spilled liquid on the table and then asks Will, "Would you like to taste it?"

Will's face colors a bit, but he nods. "I suppose I should," he replies.

Grell holds out his fingers and slips them into Will's mouth; Will closes his eyes and works his tongue around them, tasting the liquor (which is, in fact, rather good) and then Grell's skin.

"You look lovely while being debauched," Grell says, a smile in his voice as he draws his fingers out of Will's mouth.

"That is not debauchery, Sutcliff," Will says, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He licks the sweetness of alcohol off his lips unconsciously, and Grell watches intently. "_This _is debauchery," and without further comment, leans forward to kiss down Grell's neck to his nipples.

Grell lets out a graceless, surprised sound, and then moans softly as Will bites gently at his chest. Grell's hand comes to rest on the back of Will's head, and he kisses lower, until Grell stops him.

"Have you ever engaged in such...activities, William?" Grell asks where Will's mouth is alarmingly (and enticingly, but alarmingly) close to his cock.

Will sits up and his face has a tinge of embarrassment on it. "If it's not your liking, I shan't continue," he says.

"William, are you bloody mad?" Grell says, leaning forward to kiss Will's shoulder. "I simply don't want to put you off me."

"Yes," Will says, "I have engaged in such...activities."

Grell raises his eyebrows in genuine surprise, and can't help but ask, "With _who_?"

Will looks at the ground and purses his lips. "Humans occasionally...to sate certain urges. Mostly as a student," he replies.

"William, you must be joking," Grell says in disbelief. "_Urges_? When was the last time you ... 'sated urges'?"

Will doesn't answer, and doesn't look at Grell.

"I see," Grell says, and then moves so that they're sitting next to each other, legs pressed up against one another, and he leans over to kiss Will's neck. "Well darling," he says, sliding his hand into Will's lap, "that will need to be remedied straight away."

When Grell's fingers brush lightly over Will's cock, tentative and exploratory, Will starts.

"_Mm_, Will," Grell says into his ear, wrapping his fingers around his cock and slowly starting to stroke.

Will doesn't protest; just sighs as he closes his eyes. His head tips back, his legs part slightly, and he tilts his hips up to move slowly with Grell's hand.

Grell makes a startled sound as Will's hand unexpectedly snakes down to stroke Grell in tandem.

"Will," Grell breathes, moving to accommodate the angle.

They don't speak; there are small gasps, and the settee is squeaking by the time they've sped up, everything quick and erratic.

Will's thrown his head back completely now, moaning, and he feels Grell's entire body tense as he comes hard with a few jerks of his hips and a low, staggered moan.

As he pulls his hand away though, unexpectedly, Grell does the same.

Will opens his eyes in surprise and looks over at Grell. Grell takes a few moments to gather his bearings, and then abruptly drops to the floor on his knees to move in front of Will.

Before Will can ask what he's doing, Grell hauls both of Will's legs up and hooks them over his shoulders, and leans forward to take Will's straining cock into his mouth.

"_Grell_," Will can't help as the name slides out of his mouth, shrill and disarmed, as Grell starts to bob his head.

Will's hands tangle in Grell's hair, and he makes short desperate noises with each thrust into Grell's mouth. It's warm and slick and _perfect_; he can smell Grell's hair, his skin, that familiar strangely floral scent, and then he comes hard with a hoarse cry.

Grell doesn't draw back as Will releases, just waits for him to finish and swallows, looking up to meet his eyes. Will looks down, his face damp with sweat and his hair rumpled, his hands still gripped in Grell's hair.

Grell kisses the inside of his thigh, and then moves to rise to his feet. Unexpectedly, Will grasps his hips and pulls him forward; Grell goes gracelessly, but keeps his balance and lands with one knee on the settee.

He gets the idea after a moment and spreads his legs, one knee on either side of Will's hips, as he sits on Will's lap, face to face. Will settles his hands at the small of Grell's back, and then they both sigh and just sit in silence for a few moments, until Grell leans forward to kiss Will on the mouth.

"I've used them all up, I'm afraid," he says as they part finally.

Will blinks at him and adjusts his glasses.

"A new agreement is in order, Sutcliff," he says.

"I have a suggestion," Grell says, a calculated smile on his face. "Every time you call me Sutcliff, I get a kiss."

"Sutcliff- _mph_.."

It's a quick kiss, but certainly a kiss.

Will clears his throat and frowns, but slight color has risen to his face, regardless of the fact that they're naked and pressed against each other.

"I was going to propose... " and now he tightens his hands on Grell's back, "that every time you call _me _'darling,' I am afforded the same penance."

"Oh, but _darling_," Grell says, leaning forward, "I'm afraid we'll never speak again."

"Sutcliff, you're correct, for once. I believe this might be the only way to stop you from speaking. Therefore, it is a necessary evil," Will says, pulling Grell to him.

Grell doesn't have much left to say after that.


End file.
